Going Sane
by PrincessBite-Me
Summary: Sasuke’s an anthropologist on a quest. Naruto’s an orphan in the Amazon Rainforest. What will happen when these to boys meet? Guess you’ll have to read to find out! :D NaruSasu, yaoi, pure silliness!
1. The Begining

Title: **Going Sane** (title under construction)

Pairings: SasuNaru (main), KakaIruk, ShikaNeji, KibaHina, LeeSaku, and maybe some others along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is this sad excuse for a fan fiction.

Rating: I'd say PG, but maybe it will go up in following chapters )

Warnings: My first Fan Fiction ever, so watch out! ) other then that, this is a YAOI fic. Yaoi means boyxboy. If you don't like then please leave. No one is forcing you to read this and I don't want your flames. Thank you.

Summery: Sasuke's an anthropologist on a quest. Naruto's an orphan in the Amazon Rainforest. What will happen when these to boys meet? Guess you'll have to read to find out! D

**Me: Hark be this a fan fic?**

**Myself: Yes Tis! How amazing!**

**And I: Woohoo! She finally came through!**

**PrincessBiteMe: Yes be excited! I actually wrote something worthwhile! I rule!!!**

**Me: Oh No!**

**Myself: All this is going to her head**

**And I: We are doomed!!!**

**PrincessBiteMe: MWHAHAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN INSOLENT FOOLS!!!! I AM QUEEN!**

**Me: Yep she snapped again **

**Myself: Better go get the tranquilizer gun**

**And I: I'm on it -walks off-**

**Me: While we're busy sedating her you go read! Go! GO! SHOO!**

Chapter 1: The beginning

'_I hate humidity' _though Sasuke grumpily. Why they had shipped him off to this god forsaken place, he would never know. As an anthropologist it was his job to study cultures and lifestyles, but he usually did it from an air conditioned office. A _clean _office, without all of this flora and fauna.

No, the middle of the Amazon Rainforest was a place Sasuke would rather not be, but as an Uchiha it was his duty to fulfill all his families' requests, and seeing as how the only family he had left was his brother Itachi, it was by his request that Sasuke was here. His brother sent him and a group of doctors from one of the hospitals they owned, to find new plants that would help make new medicine, or cures.

There were five doctors accompanying him on this trip. Hatake Kakashi, the oldest of the doctors and Sasuke's perverted mentor, was the first doctor Itachi assigned to the trip. Then there was Nara Shikamaru, a lazy bum with an IQ of over 200, Hyuuga Neji, who is rumored to be able to see a patient's injury and heal it without ever breaking the skin, Hyuuga Hinata, a quiet girl, but an amazing surgeon, and Haruno Sakura, a thorn in Sasuke's side, who wants to become his wife.

So here they were, on a boat down the Amazon River, to be dropped off in the middle of nowhere to find some dumb plants. Sasuke was not a happy camper. He was use to the luxuries of being rich, a clean bed, showers every day, good food, nice clothes, and the works. But here he was with his only luxury being a single pair of purple bunny slippers, and a portable cot, not to mention his huge tent, and wardrobe of clothes he had brought along. But no, Sasuke was convinced this trip would be a complete waste of his time, and he was going to have to kick Itachi's ass when he got back home.

With that said we can now get back to our story. The boat they were on was owned by a man named Gai, and his very…energetic first mate, Rock Lee. Throughout the whole trip Gai and Lee had been going on and on about 'Youth' and 'Love' and 'Honor'. It was really getting on Sasuke's nerves, and he swore that if Lee or Gai said one more thing about him and Sakura being full of 'young love' he would throw them overboard and steer the boat himself.

Ever since the first day they got on the boat and Sakura had thrown herself at Sasuke, everyone thought they were a 'couple'. Well Sasuke was out to prove them all wrong and had since then been ignoring Sakura and giving her his famous "Death Glare" every time she so much as looked his direction. His "Death Glare" was working so well that several times she burst into fits of tears, and Gai and Lee had to run to comfort her.

Oh did I forget to mention that Lee was absolutely smitten with Sakura? Every since he first laid eyes on her bright pink hair, Lee has been proposing and giving her gifts, and offering to buy her any house of her choosing, and to give her as many children as she wants, and…Well you get the picture.

Anyways back to our story. The boat and its passengers were really starting to get on each others nerves. They had been stuck on the small craft surrounded by trees for 2 days, and they were starting to get a little loopy. With Kakashi cracking his perverted jokes every few seconds, and Lee yelling his 'young love' speeches for the world to hear, it's no wonder they aren't all suicidal.

Needless to say that everyone was hugely relieved when they finally reached the drop spot. The plan was that Gai would drop Sasuke's team and Lee (god help us) at a clearing on the left bank of the Amazon, then take the boat back to town. He would bring food and other supplies that were needed by the group every two weeks during their three month stay.

Of course the group had two radios with extra batteries in case of emergencies, and two tranquilizer guns and one shotgun in case of attack, so in theory they would be perfectly safe. They had also had all their shots against tropical diseases and they had medical supplies seeing as how they were doctors, so they would be fine.

After everything was unloaded, everyone said their goodbyes to Gai, and then watched him untill the boat disappeared. Then they proceeded to set up camp, or should I say everyone except for Sasuke and Shikamaru that is. Sasuke is way to _cool_ to actually do any manual work, and Shikamaru was just 'too damn tired to go to all that trouble'. After that was done, they had a supper of canned ravioli and went to bed.

Little did they know what awaited them the next day…

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Me: She might have actually written something worthwhile here!**

**Myself: Really?!?!**

**And I: Well it was interesting to say the least…**

**PrincessBiteMe: Awwww thanks guys! You make me all warm inside…NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!!!**

**Me: Jeeze, She's a pain!**

**Myself: You're telling me!**

**And I: uh guys -glances at PrincessBiteMe's crazed expression- I think we should get working…**

**PrincessBiteMe: YES! Now!!!**

**Me, Myself, And I: -grab brooms, mops and pop can tabs- Yes Miss! Right away Your Majesty!**

**Please review and you might just get some laughs in the next Chapter ; )**

**PrincessBiteMe**


	2. The Naked Man

Title: **Going Sane** (title under construction)

Pairings: SasuNaru (main), KakaIruk, ShikaNeji, KibaHina, LeeSaku, and maybe some others along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is this sad excuse for a fan fiction.

Rating: I'd say PG, but maybe it will go up in following chapters )

Warnings: My first Fan Fiction ever, so watch out! ) other then that, this is a YAOI fic. Yaoi means boyxboy. If you don't like then please leave. No one is forcing you to read this and I don't want your flames. Thank you.

Summery: Sasuke's an anthropologist on a quest. Naruto's an orphan in the Amazon Rainforest. What will happen when these to boys meet? Guess you'll have to read to find out! D

**Me: hello again!**

**Myself: yay! Somebody came back!!!!**

**And I: Someone thinks our story is interesting/worth reading!!!!**

**PrincessBiteMe: Psht! I told you they would come back! And you were worried…; ) **

**Me: Well then let's get this show started!**

**Myself: Yes let's**

**And I: I agree!**

**PrincessBiteMe: well it's unanimous then! Now go! Have some laughs! I dare you!!! ; )**

Chapter 2: The Naked Man

Sasuke was dreaming. Or at least he thought he was dreaming. Because why else would there be an old man hovering over him, staring curiously into his face? Obviously this wasn't a common occurrence; therefore, he concluded, it had to be a dream.

The old man had very puffy white hair that stuck out in odd angles all about his head and it was only held back by a strange looking head band with foreign markings on it. On his face there wear two red tattoos that looked like tear streaks. All in all the old man did look quite a bit strange, but that wasn't the weirdest thing about the whole situation.

The weirdest thing was: that the old man was naked. Undressed, Nude, Naked, wearing nothing his birthday suit and nothing else for the world to see. This just made Sasuke even more sure that he was still asleep, because why the hell else would there be a nude old man staring at him?

Slightly weirded out with what his subconscious had come up with, Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and when he opened then the man had disappeared. Satisfied that the dream was gone he rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

Sasuke was only asleep for little more then two minutes before he was ripped out of sleep by an ear-splitting _scream._ He bolted up right in bed then threw on some clothes to go see what all the noise was about. Exiting his tent, Sasuke ran right into chaos. Apparently the same person who had woken up Sasuke had also woken up half the camp.

Looking around Sasuke saw with some amusement that the scream had surprised Lee so much that he obviously hadn't been awake when he had dressed himself. He had his green jumpsuit on backwards and had one arm not even in the sleeve. Lee was also ready for action, holding his pillow at the ready. Sasuke could tell that he would take a swing at anyone near him which was just what he did. Sasuke watched as a tired Neji got too close then… WHAM! Neji was on the ground and Lee was bouncing around victoriously, while shouting "I got the thief I did it! The power of youth has aided me in my conquest to stop the culprit!" Sasuke actually wanted to laugh, but Uchihas don't laugh.

"That old guy stole a pair of my underwear!" Sakura screamed while running outside "Sasuke, go stop him!"

" Great, just my luck" muttered Sasuke. Scanning the camp, he spotted a flash of white and pink in between two big trees at the edge of their camp. Springing to action, Sasuke raced after the blur.

"Good thing I run every day to stay in shape" thought Sasuke following the naked man from his dream " Wait a minute… does that mean that there really WAS a naked old man staring at me while I slept?! He is dead."

Each step brought Sasuke closer and closer to the retreating back of the figure he was chasing. Finally when Sasuke thought he almost had the man, he disappeared! The old man was two steps away from Sasuke one minute and then the next minute he was gone.

"What the---"

**Blah….sorry I don't really like the ending of this one. I kind of got in a funk and had serious problems trying to write this… :-P but yeah this is my attempt at humor. So I would really like some feedback on whether or not you thought this was funny. **

**-PrincessBiteMe-**

**(Oh and I'm sorry for any editing mistakes and such. I also have this problem where I change from first person to third without knowing it…hehehe . )**


	3. What the!

Title: **Going Sane** (heck I can't think of a better title so it is staying as this…)

Pairings: SasuNaru (main), KakaIruk, ShikaNeji, KibaHina, LeeSaku, and maybe some others along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is this sad excuse for a fan fiction.

Rating: I'd say PG, but maybe it will go up in following chapters )

Warnings: My first Fan Fiction ever, so watch out! ) other then that, this is a YAOI fic. Yaoi means boyxboy. If you don't like then please leave. No one is forcing you to read this and I don't want your flames. Thank you.

Summery: Sasuke's an anthropologist on a quest. Naruto's an orphan in the Amazon Rainforest. What will happen when these to boys meet? Guess you'll have to read to find out! D

**PrincessBiteMe: wow I'm tired….**

**Me, Myself, And I: So are we! You worked us to death!!!! -Collapse into a pile on the floor-**

**PrincessBiteMe: Hehehehe sorry about that….But the darn chapter wouldn't write itself!!!! Anyways you go ahead a read!**

_**Thoughts**_

"Speaking"

Chapter 3- What the…?!

(I'm switching points of view!!!! -hint hint-)

**(Naruto's POV)**

_**Where the hell did that pervert go?**_Thought Naruto Uzumaki furiously _**probably looking at women…Again**_

He searched the village as he strolled up and down the narrow dirt lanes they called streets. In fact calling Konaha a village was probably pushing it. It was more like a clump of huts in the middle of the forest, but it was home. Besides it didn't matter how many huts there were because everyone usually slept outside under the trees anyways. Yes, it did rain like every two seconds but the people of Konaha had been born into this rain. There was a saying that his village had "the people of the rain forest are born wet, grow old wet, and then the die wet." But then the people also said that the rain was sacred and it carried messages and gifts down from the gods. Whatever the rain was for everyone was use to it, so it was second nature to them to be wet, and that was that.

Grumbling about having to go find the pervert before he got into trouble, Naruto spotted his best friend Kiba.

"Hey Kiba! How's it going?" Naruto yelled to his friend.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba replied while jogging over to where Naruto stood "Nothing much is happening with me. How about you?"

"I'm searching for Jiraya. Tsunade sent me to drag his sorry ass back to her hut so she can yell at him for always watching the women. Only problem is I can't find him! Do you have any ideas where he's gone??"

"Yeah I say him sneaking off into the forest a while ago. He seemed to be heading for the Great tree."

_**Why would he be going to the Great Tree? **_Naruto pondered as he said goodbye to Kiba and ran off towards the trees.

The Great Tree was the biggest tree in the forest. It was said to have been the mother of the forest, and therefore was a sacred figure for the villagers. Sometimes people would bring small tokens and lay them in between the roots of the tree, either in thanks or in hopes that their wishes would be granted.

Even Naruto had laid a token between the roots of the Great Tree in hopes that it would bring his parents back from the land of spirits, but the Great Tree had not granted his wish. So Naruto put on a smile, and went on with his life as if nothing had happened. But deep down inside it still hurt to see all the other kids with their parents.

Shaking the thoughts of his parents from his mind, Naruto wove his way through the forest to the Great Tree. He heard rustling leaves in front of him, and he quickly scurried up the nearest tree.

Every kid who grew up in the forest knew the rules; If you hear anything out of the ordinary, take to the tree tops for safety. There are plenty of large animals that wouldn't hasten to make you their next meal.

Hiding behind the leaves of the tree he was in, Naruto plotted his next step of action.

_Should I stay up here till danger has past like a good boy, or should I risk it and go see what made the noise?_ Curiosity eventually won the battle of plans, and Naruto slid from branch to branch as quietly as he could till he caught up with the animal that was making all the noise.

It turned out to be a human, like himself but one Naruto had never seen before. He was wearing some strange looking garments, and was whipping his head back and forth as if searching for something. The human's skin was a very pale color that contrasted with Naruto's own tan flesh, and he had hair that was as dark as night and stuck up at an odd angle. His hair reminded Naruto of a certain type of bird's tail. The bird was often seen strutting about like it was king of the forest, much like this human was doing now. The thought made Naruto snicker to himself.

Naruto drew his gaze away from the human, and scanned the area. He lifted his eyes to the surrounding tree tops and spotted a flash of pink mixed in with the green of the leaves.

_Jiraiya! That dirty pervert! What does he think he's doing out here without his loin cloth on? _Naruto thought outraged but also slightly amused. For there sitting in a tree a few feet away from Naruto's own perch, sat Jiraiya who was giggling to himself and watching the human with an emotion akin to triumph.

Realizing that Jiraiya was the one the human was looking for, Naruto was sorely tempted to reveal where the pervert was hiding. But he didn't because then Tsunade would have skinned him alive! No, it was better to just get Jiraiya's attention then signal him to come back to the village.

Naruto took out his bird whistle from his pouch strapped to his leg. He then used it to signal Jiraiya who then sighed, gave the human one last glance, then swiftly bounded across the tree branches and back toward the village.

Naruto was about to follow when he suddenly heard a low growl coming from the undergrowth, and he spotted a large panther stalking towards the unsuspecting human.

**HEHEHEHE cliff hanger! I'm sorry but it had to be done. Plus I enjoy the looks of disappointment on your faces. At least until you start planning my death… -grabs laptop and prepares to flee for her life-**

**Anyways I promise I'll update soon, so stay tooned!**


	4. The Panther

Title: **Going Sane**

Pairings: SasuNaru (main), KakaIruk, ShikaNeji, KibaHina, LeeSaku, and maybe some others along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is a jar of peanut butter. =P

Rating: I'd say PG, but maybe it will go up in following chapters

Warnings: My first Fan Fiction ever, so watch out! Other than that, this is a YAOI fic. Yaoi means boyXboy. If you don't like then please leave. No one is forcing you to read this and I don't want your flames. Thank you.

Summary: Sasuke's an anthropologist on a quest. Naruto's an orphan in the Amazon Rainforest. What will happen when these two boys meet? Guess you'll have to read to find out! =D

**PrincessBiteMe- well it's been so long since I last updated, I figured I'd just cut to the chase and not make you read/scroll through my boring thoughts! So enjoy! ;D **

**Oh and as a side note I just read back through what I had written so far and realized it was total crap . sorry for that… oh and I'm also very sorry for all the spelling errors and grammar mistakes I made! I can't believe some of you people actually read that… . But thanks for reading on. I really appreciate it! =D**

**Also thanks to **Dark Raven666brokenwings **for alerting this story despite her rule against it =P that made my day! So thanks!  
**

Sasuke was really getting frustrated now. He had chased the naked man into the forest only to have him disappear in front of his very eyes. Correction: Sasuke wasn't frustrated, he was outright _pissed. _

Though Uchiha's _don't _get pissed. In fact they don't feel anything except disdain for every being on the planet. But that was beside the point.

Listening to his surrounding in hopes of hearing the bastard that had interrupted his sleep, Sasuke heard a low roar coming from nearby. Wondering what it was, he was just about to investigate before a strange battle cry jerked him from his thoughts.

Sasuke whipped around just in time to see a strange blonde haired boy throw himself onto the back of a large panther that had been silently stalking towards Sasuke's unsuspecting frame. AS Sasuke watched the boy and panther began a struggle for dominance on the ground.

The panther made a vicious swipe at the blonde's chest and drew blood from four jagged cuts, but just as fast the teen retaliated with a blade Sasuke hadn't even known he had, slicing deep into the panther's side. Over and over the tumbled exchanging blows until the panther and teen broke apart.

The panther growled angrily, now bent on taking both humans lives. The teen rushed toward Sasuke and grabbed his wrist to pull him along. Both boys ran swiftly away from the panther though the big cat was right on their heels.

As they ran Sasuke realized the roaring sound he had heard earlier was steadily increasing, until they broke through the trees and stopped at the edge of a giant waterfall.

The blonde teen whipped around to face their oncoming hunter, as the panther broke through the trees. The blonde stood protectively in front of Sasuke and swiped what appeared to be a stone blade to ward off the panther.

Yet the panther, knowing his prey was cornered, slowly stalked toward them baring it's teeth for the kill.

Sasuke quickly looked for escape but the only way out would have to be off the cliff. He looked down at the cloud of vapor that was caused by the falling water, and judged the distance and depth. Without another thought, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde teen in front of him and through his weight off the falls just as the panther lunged.

As they fell through the cloud of water, Sasuke's last thought before they hit was, **Damn this is going to hurt.**

**Yeah I know it's short but at least it's something after so long! Plus I must say it is quite action-packed –wink- : P please review if I have any readers left for this story! :D**


	5. The BirdHaired Man

Title: **Going Sane**

Pairings: SasuNaru (main), KakaIruk, ShikaNeji, KibaHina, LeeSaku, and maybe some others along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is a jar of peanut butter. =P

Warnings: BoyxBoy! If you don't like then why are you still reading this?!?! .

Summary: Sasuke's an anthropologist on a quest. Naruto's an orphan in the Amazon Rainforest. What will happen when these two boys meet? Guess you'll have to read to find out! =D

**A/N- On with the show!**

Naruto was confused. One second he was preparing to defend the Bird-Haired Man from the panther and then the next second he was being pulled off the cliff. Even as they fell Naruto had a strange feeling of belonging and protection, held tightly within the Bird-Haired Man's arms.

Then they hit the water.

When they hit Sasuke's arms were ripped away from Naruto's waist and he was pushed under by the thundering water, where he slipped into unconsciousness.

Naruto had felt the man's arms disappear but he had to get air. He swam to the surface and then, gulping up a lungful of air he dove back down. Opening his eyes, he could barely see through the ever rising streams of bubbles from the churning falls. Then there! A Flash of blue!

Naruto pushed himself downward after the sinking male. Hooking his arms under the other male's armpits he quickly began swimming them both to the surface. Breaking out of the water Naruto gasped for air and glanced down at the prone form he held.

Blinding panic gripped Naruto's heart when he saw that the Bird-Haired man wasn't breathing. He did not know why he was so worried about this man but he knew he had to do something. Naruto swam franticly for the rivers bank and then hauled the man's heavy, wet form onto the soggy ground.

Pressing his ear to the Bird-Haired Man's chest Naruto listened frantically for a heartbeat, or any sounds of life for that matter. Not hearing anything Naruto knew he had to get the water out of the man's lungs fast.

Heaving the body over Naruto placed an arm beneath Sasuke's chest before pounding vigorously on his back. After a few hits he was rewarded by the sound of coughing and water squirting from the Bird- Haired man's mouth. He quickly flipped him over and held him in a sitting position till he had finished coughing.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

The bird-haired man looked up at Naruto confusion apparent in his gaze.

Naruto asked again "Are you ok?"

The man looked even more confused. Then he opened his mouth and said something Naruto could not understand. It sounded horrible, like the noise a monkey makes as it dies. Naruto looked down at the man and realized that not knowing the Bird-Haired Man's language could be a slight obstacle. But as he looked at the Bird-Haired man's face he realized that Languages were not important know because the Bird-Haired man had fallen into a restless sleep and was now violently shivering.

Naruto knew that they had to get warm and fast or else the cold could kill them both. Laying the Man down Naruto quickly scrambled to collect wood and find a more shelter space, because after all this was a rainforest and the skies could open up at any minute and the cold could set in.

As Naruto ventured further he found the perfect spot beneath a giant Mahogany tree. Dropping his firewood he ran quickly back to where the Bird-Haired Man lay. Gathering the male in his arms Naruto realized that the man needed to eat more, he was so light!

Carrying him to the tree, Naruto placed him between two of the great trees roots. Then he went about building a fire. Once the fire was going strong, Naruto laid the man down as close to the fire as possible without him getting burned. Yet still the Bird-Haired Man shivered!

So Naruto throwing caution to the wind went over and lay down behind the Bird-Haired man and wrapped his arms and legs around him pulling the other male close. Then gradually, with Naruto as a huge heating blanket the man stopped shivering and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Soon Naruto did the same, but not without first noticing that he enjoyed the feeling of this man in his arms.

**A/N- YAY! Another chapter and a rather short and hurried one at that but I like it! Thanks for reading and go ahead and drop a review! =D**


End file.
